Wearing of the Green
by roo17
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Law was about to discover the hard way that people are never too old to pinch those who aren't wearing green. LawLu.


Wearing of the Green

* * *

_Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Law was about to discover the hard way that people are never too old to pinch those who aren't wearing green. LawLu._

_Warnings: Mild swearing, AU, suggestive themes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own a leprechaun or One Piece. XD_

* * *

_If you __**pinch**__ me_

_I'll __**punch**__ you_

_in the face_

* * *

Law's patience was wearing thin and it was wearing thin _fast_. Why? Because that was the fourth fucking time someone just pinched him. And they hadn't been soft pinches either, no. No, these ones left fucking _welts._ People on St. Patrick's Day _did not pinch softly_. It was like a fucking tradition, _Hey, that guy's not wearing green! Let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget!_ It was horrible. It also didn't help a lot of people took advantage of this day, because two of those four pinches had been right by his ass. Four pinches and he'd only been working for twenty minutes. Great–

_Pinch_

Sachi snickered from the side, holding his hand over his mouth as his other hand just left Law's personal space. The tattooed surgeon turned and gave a dark, murderous glare to his assistant, a growl leaving his throat. He would have thought his so-called friend would have known better than to act so childish. "Sachi-ya, I do believe you were a plumber before you became a surgeon." A twisted smirk came onto his handsome features, but the murderous glare was still in his eyes. "I think putting you on toilet duty for a week should greatly improve our hospital's plumbing."

Sachi's face paled, his smothered laugh coming to an abrupt halt. "Y-You're not serious…right?" Law didn't say anything as he walked away, a feeling of satisfaction pooling in his mind as the horrified look of his friend stuck in his mind. Sachi would most likely treat Law like a king for the rest of the day in hopes of not getting 'toilet duty'. Hell, Law couldn't even order Sachi to do that if he _wanted_ to; it had _nothing_ to do with the medical field.

But Sachi didn't need to know that.

Still, a frown worked its way to his lips. He honestly thought the people of the hospital were more mature than this; to think that they actually still _pinched_ people who didn't wear green on St. Patrick's Day was ridiculous and down right childish

A thought his Law and he stopped in his tracks. Luffy was as childish as it got. Which meant he wasn't above pinching his boyfriend. Law let out a small groan. This wasn't going to be very fun.

* * *

"I find it quite unfair that Zoro has been born with green hair and thus can never be pinched on this holiday," Kidd stated, his hands shoved in his pants' pockets. To his side, Zoro gave a snort but grinned nonetheless.

"Same thing with Bartolomeo," Luffy added before laughing. "But I pinched him anyway 'cause he wasn't wearing anything green." The hyper teen glanced down at the watch on his wrist and gave a happy smile at seeing the time. "Oh! Torao's done working!" At that moment, his phone rang. "Hi, Torao!"

"_Hello, Luffy-ya. Where are you?_"

"A block away. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and picked up his pace, his friends doing so too in order to keep up. When the surgeon came in sight, Luffy started waving his arms like mad. "Hi Traffy~!" He practically glomped the older male and squeezed him tightly. He got on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss on the male's lips. "I missed you today," he smiled.

"I missed you, too, Mugiwara-ya," Law couldn't help but smile back. From the side, Kidd's eyes carefully ran up and down Law's body before a mischievous grin appeared at his lips. He took a step forward and Law sent the man one of the darkest looks he could. "Pinch me and I rip your fucking arm off," he growled at Eustass. The redhead was taken back by the sudden growl but gave a chuckle anyways, backing off.

"I'm guessing you didn't have a very fun day at work, huh?"

"I got pinch twenty-three times," the surgeon grit. Actually, twenty-three had been where he stopped counting, making the actual number unknown. And sadly, nearly all of them had been on his _ass_. "Most of them were from patients." Oh how badly he wanted to rip their arms off. However, as a surgeon, that would be counterproductive. Well, unless he ripped their arms off and then proceeded to sow them back on. Then maybe it would've been considered okay and somewhat lega–

A sharp pain in his ass brought him out of his thoughts and his narrowed eyes landed on the grinning Luffy in his arms. "Did you just pinch my ass, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Maybe," Luffy purred in the surgeon's ear, wrapping both his arms around the male. Law wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulders, leaning in with a grin of his own.

"Then maybe I should punish you for that," he purred back, his eyes becoming half-lidded and Zoro suddenly felt very awkward standing there witnessing the scene.

"Oh? I think my punishment should be a kiss."

"And why's that, hm?"

"Because I'm part Irish," the teen mumbled, his lips against Law's neck. A shiver ran through the older male at the feeling and he chuckled darkly, his mouth at his boyfriend's ear.

"Well, if it's just a kiss that you want, I can give you that. However, I was planning something much more," he playfully bit Luffy's earlobe, "_harsh_ for a punishment."

Zoro cleared his throat loudly before the couple could continue, and pink dusted the swordsman's cheeks as he looked off to the side. Kidd openly chuckled at his behavior. "What's wrong, Zoro? Are you feeling a little lonely–" As Kidd leaned in to invade the green-haired male's personal space, a hand shot out and planted itself firmly in the redhead's face. "I'll take that as a no, then." The couple chuckled from the side before looking back at each other.

"My offer still stands, Mugiwara-ya. But the clock is ticking. What will your answer be...?"

"I think I'm due for a punishment," was Luffy's answer. Law grinned seductively.

"I thought as much."

Luffy leaned up once more, his lips hovering just over the surgeon's. He gave a soft smile. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Law."

"Happy pain-in-the-ass day, Mugiwara," the surgeon replied, leaning in and closing the hairline gap between their lips.

"Get a room already," Zoro grumbled, turning and walking the other way.

"Where are you going, moss head?"

"I'm going home."

"You live that way," Kidd said, pointing in the opposite direction the younger male was heading. Zoro's face flushed in embarrassment and he stomped in the direction Kidd was pointing. He mumbled something under his breath and the redhead couldn't help but give an amused chuckle.

* * *

_Somewhere nearby..._

"Okay, here I go." Thatch gave Ace a supportive nod as the freckled male approached the distracted blond. He quietly stood behind the male, suppressing an excited chuckle as he began to reach down to pinch the fine ass before him. However, before his fingers could make contact, a voice reached his ears.

"You better not be doing what I think you are, yoi," the blond sudden spoke, still focused on the clipboard in his hands. Ace froze in place, a battle of decisions raging in his mind. _If I go for it, I'm dead. If I don't, I'll regret it._ Oh, he wanted to regret nothing in his life. So fuck it, he went for it. His fingers shot forward, and he pinched Marco's ass without a moment of hesitation.

The blond stopped what he was doing and slowly turned his head to look at the freckled male. _I'm so dead I'm so dead I'm so dead I'm so–_ "Ace," Marco said, his voice sounding too calm. "I think I need to have a word with you in my office. _Now_."

Ace looked over at Thatch and Haruta who were hidden behind some boxes in the store room. _Help me?_ The two gave him nods of approval and two thumbs up before sneaking away, officially ditching him. _You...you bastards!_ He turned back to the glaring Marco, giving a nervous smile as a thin layer of sweat covered his brows. "S-So, Marco... How's your St. Patrick's Day going...?"

* * *

_A/N: I SO did not know how to end this. But I hope it was okay...ish. I couldn't resist the idea of people pinching Law. XD Anyway, Happy St. Patrick's Day! :D Please review! And go check out this cute gif!_

_ c3 .thejournal .ie/media /2013/08/ catpot- 2 . gif (take out spaces) (and add the usual h.t.t.p at the beginning)_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
